Entrega de amor
by Addict.Coffee
Summary: Para poder llegar a la cima de su carrera como actriz debe aceptar un trato que a su parecer no es muy justo...tener como novio a Sasuke Uchiha ¡sería un verdadero fastidio!


**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un pequeño OS, espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, lamentablemente son de Masashi Kishimoto (:**

**Entrega de... amor**

Se entregó totalmente a la suave y dulce sensación que le provocaba la arena sobre sus pequeños pies. Amaba hacer eso, relajarse y olvidarse por completo de sus obligaciones; caminar descalza sin rumbo a lo largo de la orilla del mar o bien hasta llegar a su lugar favorito. Aquel sitio que descubrió aventurando en un intento de zafarse de su exigente manager, no es que la detestara pero a veces necesitaba pensar, y cuando esa necesidad llegaba ella le cedía un espacio en su apretada agenda, porque la conocía, era su mejor amiga y la entendía también.

Ese era uno de esos días. La agobia el hecho de saber que pronto la entrega de premios se llevaría a cabo y pues debía tranquilizarse y tomar conciencia de lo que se aproximaba.

La habían elegido como una de las anfitrionas; por supuesto había aceptado aunque dudaba si era porque quería hacerlo o, simplemente porque deseaba que su carrera fuese mayor si era posible.

A lejos observaba como la pequeña pero lujosa cabaña suya se acercaba más y más. Por un lado le reconfortaba la vista. Por el otro se sentía algo afligida, pues sabía que la hora de volver a sus actividades estaba más cerca.

Definitivamente necesitaba un descanso.

Cuando ya estaba sólo a unos metros, vio como un pequeño borrón se iba agrandando paulatinamente, dándole un aspecto más real a lo que sería una persona o al menos el cuerpo de una.

La gran melena rubia fue haciendose visible y así supo que se trataba de su manager, Ino.

La despampanante hizo acto de presencia aumentando la rapidez de su paso, iniciando un leve trote hasta llegar a su meta: la melena rosada de su cliente y mejor amiga, Sakura. Esta le sonrió mas esa mueca se convirtió en un leve seño fruncido.

- ¿Acaso tienes un enorme problema en tu pequeño cerebro cómo para que no entiendas que NO debes correr Ino?- le dije con un tono algo ofuscado, ni teniendo seis meses y medio de embarazo dejaba de ser tan inquieta, gritona y mandona como siempre; procuraba evitar cualquier peligro hacia ella, de modo contrario Shikamaru, su marido y un gran ejecutivo, acabaría conmigo y por ende todo lo que he logrado en mi carrera como actriz.

- ¡Ay! Ya frentona, ¡no voy a moririme por otrar diez metros! - me dijo sonriendo levemente y tomándome del brazo como acostumbrabamos y guiándome hacia mi casa de la playa.

- Estuve buscándote porque acaban de traer el vestido más perfecto del mundo- esto último lo gritó haciendo énfasis con el movimiento de sus brazos- ¡En serio! Creo que definitivamente además de ser la más linda, ¡serás la más envidiada!- gritando, de nuevo, hizo que recordara el motivo de mi angustia reciente.

- Es decir, siendo anfitriona de una importante entrega de premios con el actor más sexy del planeta, y que encima es tu novio- recalcó lo último haciendo comillitas con sus dedes índices.

Sí, genial, brincó de la felicidad, a tal punto que ya mismo me subiría al acantilado cerca de mi cabaña y me tiraría gritando: ¡Wuju, amo a Sasuke Uchiha, el mejor actor del mundo, el más sexy!  
Es irónico, se nota ¿no?

Sasuke Uchiha es la persona más egocéntrica, fría calculadora, e insoportable que he conocido en mi vida… está bien, no voy a negar lo de sexy y lindo porque realmente parece una figura exculpida cuidadosamente, pero creanmen, su personalidad a mi criterio opaca todo eso.

La mejor noticia de mi vida fue opacada por un cruel y doloroso trato: enterarme que mi carrera iba a ascender hasta lo imposible haciendo una película de acción y romance con un actor espectacularmente lindo, sin embargo debía aceptar el ponerme de novia con él para hacer mejor promoción a nuestra próxima película.

Esto no me molestaba en lo absoluto hasta que leí el nombre en el contrato que estaba con mayúscula y negrita, **SASUKE UCHIHA**… juro que en ese momento pensaba abandonar todo pero Ino me paró con un mirada asesina, y detrás de ella juro que ví mi muerte próxima. Al final cedí, desgraciadamente… ahora me arrepiento.

La mano de mi amiga ladeándose de una lado a otra cerca de mis ojos me detuvo en mis pensamientos, haciéndome volver a la cruel realidad.

- Frentona, en serio me preocupas, ¿Qué tanto piensas como para no darte cuenta que te contaba sobre cómo tendrás que tener relaciones sexuales en tu próxima película con Uchiha?-

¡¿QUÉ?

Mi ritmo cardíaco aumento al punto de sentir que mi corazón saldría por mi boca, sí bien tengo 23 años, y un cuerpo que no me da vergüenza mostrar… JAMÁS de los jamases aceptaría eso con él.  
La estridente risa de Ino logró que un gran signo de interrogación se opusiera en mi cabeza.

- ¿Qué es gracioso maldita cerda?- Mis nervios me sobrepasaban de tal manera que vería a una dulce ancianita caminando cerca del mar y no me importaría si la golpeaba con una piedra accidentalmente, o le salpicaba arena en sus lindos ojos.

¡Ok Sakura, esto es demasiado!

- Nada frentona ¡es broma! sólo quería ver tu expresión- su risa la hacía decir todas las palabras cortadas, un sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas con esto último- ¿Acaso vas a negar que te gustaría?- el sonrojo aumentó sí esto fuese posible y le pegué un pequeño coscurrón en su rubia melena.

- Nunca cerda, ni aunque fuese el último hombre del mundo soltero n-

- No tientes tu suerte frentona- me interrumpió Ino rápidamente.

- Claro- dije con sarcasmo- Vamos adentro, quiero ver ese vestido- con esto último sujete con suavidad el brazo de mi amiga y nos adentramos a la hermosa casa.

El día soleado que nos rodeaba hoy logró estabilizarme un poco, lo admito. Me adentré a mi habitación seguida de la rubia y vi sobre mi cama el vestido más delicado y elegante que ninguna vez antes hubiese imaginado ver.

Lo sujeté en mis manos y lo admiré embelezada. Ino sonrió con satisfacción aunque no hacía falta ver su cara de orgullo por haberme encontrado un vestido tan lindo para esta noche, era muy importante para mi.

Me observé por enésima vez al espejo, la verdad no podía entender cómo la mujer que se representaba allí era la misma de esta tarde. Era muy extraño verme de esta manera, es decir, he estado arreglada, he ido a entregas de premio… pero como hoy soy la anfitriona debo estar más que deslumbrante y definitivamente así era.

El vestido era negro con diamantes brillantes y de tamaño discreto esparcidos desde el agarre de tiras que tenía el mismo, hasta pasar por la línea de los senos, iban decorando de manera descendente por todo el abdomen hasta ir algunos en la parte final del vestido. En el pecho era angosto y muy lindo, y de la rodilla para abajo se hacía más ancho.  
Simplemente perfecto.  
Ino me observaba estupefacta y dio los últimos retoques a mi peinado, no era muy complicado, sino suelto con algunos detalles en el flequillo y ondas esparcidas en él.  
- ¡Lo amo!, el vestido, el peinado, ¡todo!- dijo brincando en su lugar, y haciendo palmitas con su mano. Me dan gracia este tipo de actitudes que tiene ella prácticamente todo el tiempo.

- Sí amas esas cosas, me amas a mí. Soy la que estoy usándolo y soy hermosa- dije poniendo mi tono sarcástico en el y sonriendo con altanería, tal y como él lo hace…

No entiendo porque todo lo que hago, o veo de otras personas que pueden ser como él, al instante me lo recuerdan. No tendría que ser así.

¡Mierda!

Ino estaba muy bonita también, ella iba a estar presente también, aunque no porque le entregaran el premio pero sí para controlar todo lo que tuviese que ver conmigo.

El ruido de una bocina me sacó de mis pensamientos. Mi amiga me hizo señas para que me apurara, sujeté con ambas manos la no tan larga cola del vestido y comencé a bajar las escaleras.

En la puerta me esperaba el tedioso, insoportable, frio pero sexy Sasuke… sí, debía ir con él, se supone que somos novios.

Vi como su rostro paso de frío a ¿sorprendido? Y a frío de nuevo. Ok, eso era un poco peculiar, no obstante de él se puede esperar absolutamente todo. Terminé de descender y pensé que tendría un poco de caballerismo pero simplemente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el auto.  
Le envíe una mirada algo envenenada a Ino, dándole a entender lo que yo pensaba de él.  
Subí a la hermosa y lujosa limusina con Ino detrás y así nos encaminamos hacia la enorme fiesta.

Llegamos en unos 20 minutos, en los cuales charlaba animadamente con Ino y el chofer, es que no me gustaba esa dinámica de no hablar con personal que trabaje para mi, como sí fuese sapo de otro pozo.  
Sasuke se la pasó mirando por la ventanilla y en silencio como siempre.

El auto paró quedamente y él caballerosamente, como tendría que haber sido desde un principio, se bajó del coche y dio la vuelta para abrirme la puerta y agarrar mi mano "dulcemente" y ayudarme a bajar también.  
La verdad que su roce me dio algo así como una descarga eléctrica que me paralizó por un segundo, en el que lo miré directamente a los ojos y él me correspondió.

Caminamos pausadamente por la alfombra roja mientras muchisimos paparazzis nos fotografiaban, llegando al final de la misma, Sasuke soltó el agarre de mi mano y rodeó mi cintura.  
De nuevo, ese choque eléctrico me golpeó, haciendo que mi corazón golpeara fuertemente sobre mi pecho.  
Nos observamos, y el me sonrió ¿calidamente?  
Me hubiese sorprendido, de no ser porque él es un gran actor y por supuesto, eso hacía… actuaba frente a las cámaras.

Entramos al establecimiento y quede estupefacta ante la belleza de la decoración del lugar, además de ser gigante, estaba todo adornado con telas beige y blanca con hermosos bordados, mesas redondas con manteles blancos y vajilla elegante de plata, ni hablar de la comida y bebida, todo tan fino.  
Me parece a veces que es innecesario todo esto, pero bueno, es la televisión y todo este tipo de cosas deben lucirse.

Nos dirijimos hacia detrás del escenario y nos avisaron que dentro de 20 minutos la celebración se llevaría a cabo. Di vuelta mi cara y vi como el Uchiha se aleja hacia algún lugar. Busqué a Ino con la mirada y tampoco estaba ¿Dónde se habría metido?

Me quedé charlando poco tiempo con una conocida que se encargaba de mantener el orden de lugar, se llamaba TenTen, me habló a cerca de lo tedioso pero lindo que suele ser su marido Neji, y de cómo le iba en su embarazo de 4 meses y medio. También de lo ansiosa que estaba con este tema y el hecho de que le fataba casi nada para tomarse su licencia del trabajo.

Luego de hablar con ella seguí buscando a Ino. En este tiempo anunciaron por micrófono que sólo quedaban 10 minutos para que el show diera inicio. Escuchaba voces del otro lado del telón y cada vez se aglomeraban más, dándome a entender que el lugar estaba repleto de gente famosa y linda.

Me alegre, pero a la vez me pareció extraño no ver a mi amiga, debía mostrarme bien los últimos detalles antes del show. Decidí ir en su búsqueda.

Caminé por unos pasillos, conocidos, fui hacia los camarines, estaba lleno de gente, saludé a algunos, di la vuelta al llegar al final de otro pasillo, y me dirigí hacia los baños, nada.

¡Nada! No quedaba casi tiempo y ella no estaba por ningún maldito lado. La desesperación se hacia cada vez más fuerte en mi interior.

No me di cuenta que casi me llevo por delante un gran espejo que cargaban unos hombres de mantenimiento que se reían de mi atropello y me saludaron.

Ok, debía calmarme… necesitaba relajarme antes del que show diera comienzo. Me adentré a la primera puerta que ví, probablemente sea algún camarín y al estar la luz apagada supuse que no habría nadie, lo extraño era que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Da igual, me adentré

- No cierre- me sobresalté cerrando la puerta de golpe por la voz que había escuchado desde el fondo de la habitación.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres?- un escalofrío me recorrió, era _su_voz.

- Genia, ahora nos quedamos encerrados- dijo friamente pero no noté enojo en su tono.

- ¡¿Qué?- debía ser broma- pero sí el picaporte- decía esto al momento que sujeté el picaporte y comencé a tironear de él en un intento de abrir la puerta que acaba de cerrar con frustación. ¡Maldición! Nada pasaba simplemente no se abría.

- Pero, cóm- me interrumpió Sasuke brutamente, a la vez que sujetaba la muñeca con frustración.

- ¡Sólo esto me faltaba! Yo la rompí sin querer al abrirla de golpe- me dijo más cerca de mi oído y aumentando la presión de su agarre.

- Suéltame- le dije forzando el agarre. Pero él no lo hizo.

- Acaso te olvidas que eres mi novia, puedo hacer lo que me plasca- comencé a reir frenéticamente.

- Cómo si eso fuese en verdad, sólo un maldito papel lo declara- le dije algo molesta ¿Qué se pensaba ese Uchiha?

- Papel que tiene tu firma, con la que te comprometes a cumplir- esto último lo susurró en mi oído acercándose al extremo de poner ambas manos firmemente en mi cintura y acercándome a su rostro. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al sentir sus finos labios sobre los míos en una suave presión, los cerré casi al instante, ese roce envió descargas eléctricas a todas las partes de mi cuerpo, sin excepción.  
No sé cómo, pero sin darme cuenta yo ya me encontraba moviendo mis labios, a lo que él correspondió y este se profundizó cada vez más. Nunca había sentido algo cómo eso, ni siquiera junto a Gaara, con quién estuve tres años.

Cuando el aire nos faltó, nos soltamos y no pude observar su rostro debido a la oscuridad pero sí podía apostar a que estaba completamente sorprendido al igual que el mío.  
Nos quedamos en silencio y fue allí cuando me di cuenta que todo alrededor se encontraba en silencio y que técnicamente el show ya tendría que haber empezado.

Sentí que el brazo de hombre que me acompañaba pasaba al lado de mi cabeza hacia la pared y de repente todo se iluminó.

- Es mejor si te puedo admirar- me dijo sensualmente al oído.

Empecé a titubiar y vi que frente a nosotros había otra puerta, sin responderle y con los nervios a flor de piel caminé hacia ella. Exactamente lo mismo pasó, no se abría… supongo que esta sí estaba cerrada.

- Es en vano, estamos encerrados- volvió a su típica voz.

- Pero el show, Sasuke, yo, estoy nerviosa, y no tengo mi celular, sino… ¡El celular!- esto lo grité- ¿Lo tienes no?- le pregunté acercándome rápidamente y el simplemente me miró indiferente y me dijo:

- No. Sabes que no los permiten usarlos, sólo al personal autorizado- mierda, tenía razón. ¿Y ahora?

Caminaba por todos lados, de la habitación pensando en alguna estrategia ¿gritar? No seviría no se escuchaba nada alrededor. Sin embargo paré abruptamente y no sé que tan fuerte habré gritado como para sorprender al mismisimo inmutable Uchiha.

- ¡ABRAN! ¡¿HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ?- un silencia sepulcral del otro lado. Me disponía a intentarlo de nuevo cuando sentí las manos de Sasuke de nuevo, una sobre mi boca y la otra sobre mi cintura, agarrándome desde atrás.

Un hormigueo se situó en mi espina dorsal. Tenía miedo de enfrentarlo pero me di la vuelta de todas formas y lo tenía más cerca de lo normal, no soltaba mi agarré de la cintura, y yo misma me encargué de sujetar con ambas manos la suya que estaba en mi boca.

Esta vez y por instinto fui yo la que me acerqué a su boca y la rocé suavemente, sin embargo el se soltó de mis manos y me sujetó de la nuca para besarme con más ímpetu. Respondí gustosa y nos fundimos en fuerte beso. No sé que me pasaba pero era más que agradable y placentero.  
Me mordió tiernamente el labio inferior y lo abrí, dejándole paso a su lengua ansiosa de más. Su agarre de la cintura se hizo más persistente y me empujó hacia su cuerpo.  
Puse mis manos en su pecho y realmente era acogedor y formidable.  
Nos separamos levemente para recuperar un poco de oxígeno, nuestros pulmones no nos pedían a gritos.

Me separé un poco más y mire alrededor de la habitación para disimular mis nervios y mi ansiedad por repetir éstas acciones deliciosas. Acababa de notar que habían instrumentos y… ¿pared aislante?. Mi gesto en el rostro debe de haber sido preocupante por el hermoso hombre me observó.

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura? ¿No te agrado?- esto último me lo dijo sacarronamente.

- No, es sólo que… estamos en una sala de música o algo parecido, las paredes son acústicas, es decir- me interrumpió observando la habitación al igual que yo.

- Que ningún sonido se podrá escuchar ni desde adentro y menos de afuera- en tono pensativo dijo esto.

- Sí, nadie nos va a escuchar- quería salir por un lado, todos deben estar desesperados búscandonos y nosotros acá… besándonos. Bien por esto es que tampoco quiero salir. Sonreí levemente al contradecirme.

Sasuke cambió rotundamente su rostro de pensativo y se dirigió bruscamente hacia mí, besándome con frenesí y haciendome caminar junto a él hasta el lado opuesto de la habitación, hasta que sentí que chocaba con algo en mi trasero, y por lo que pude ver era el piano. Me acorraló contra él, que estaba al lado de la puerta que intenté abrir anteriormente.

Su lengua y la mía bailaban ansiosamente una danza que jamás creí fuese tan gloriosamente deleitable. Sus manos me sujetaban de la cintura, bajaban hasta mi trasero y lo acariciaban ansiosamente, eso hizo que me excitara de sobremanera y me juntó a él, haciéndome sentir su creciente erección.

Lo empujé involuntariamente nublada por el deseo, hacia la puerta que estaba alrededor, y en vez de sentir su apoyo contra ella. Lo que siguió fue una sensación de desliz hasta caer contra su cuerpo.

El sonido de la música y el ruido de murmullos que pasaban a ser risas, a ser carcajas y sílbidos se hizo presente. Me puse completamente bordo no pudiendo comprender nada.  
Levanté mi rostró y miré directamente los ojos de Sasuke que estaban tan sorprendidos como los míos. A la misma vez recorrimos la "habitación con la mirada" y resulta que ambos estábamos tirados a un costado visible del escenario, con todos mirándonos y al otro lado del escenario se encontraba Ino, y el manager de Sasuke en una posición como si fueran estátuas, con sus rostros preocupados y sorprendidos a la vez.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que sentí que Sasuke se levantaba sujetándome la cintura y ayudándome para que hiciese lo mismo.

Las personas no cesaron sus gritos y ánimos para que continuaramos. Fue ahí cuando miré la puerta y comprendí que el cuarto en el que estabamos era continuó al escenario y que se abría desde adentro hacia afuera y no como las otras puertas, era por eso que no la pude abrir cuando lo intenté.

¡Genial!

Sentía que mi cara ardía tanto que sí me pusieran un huevo se freiría con rapidez. Mire a Sasuke que sonreía arrogante frente al público ¿Cómo podía? Maldito engreído, es mi imagen la que queda mal, no la de él.

Lo empujé levemente y sujetó mi mano caminando hacia donde estaban los micrófonos en el centro del escenario. El presentador se reía sonoramente junto con el público.

- ¡Definitivamente la mejor entrada de anfitriónes que he podido ver alguna vez en un show como este! Aplausos por favor- sonrió ampliamente, el calor no se iba de mi rostro y mi mano templaba, Sasuke entrelazó la suya e hizo que mi temblor pasara. Debía mostrar seguridad en el escenario. Le sonreí levemente y el apretó más el agarre, confortandome. Eso sí, su sonrisa arrogante no daba tregua en su rostro. ¡Maldito!

Tenía una mezcla impresionante de sentimientos rondándome. Es decir, no entendía bien lo que sucedía, sí admito que lo de anoche fue en parte genial. Porque la vergüenza que pasé no se la puedo describir exactamente a nadie.

Ino estaba sentada a mi lado, ambas tomando sol acompañado de un rico zumo de naranja. Ella orgullosa de su panza y feliz porque en poco llegaría su marido del viaje de negocios que había ido a hacer.

Bueno yo, sigo sin poder describirme, pero lo intentaré: estaba feliz, algo shockeada, en la expectativa, no sabría con exactitud que pasaría… ¿Debía preocuparme por eso ahora?

El ruido de la puerta trasera que daba a la casa abriéndose me sobresaltó. Pero más cuando vi a Sasuke entrar por ella seguido de Shikamaru, ambos de traje de playa.

Mi rubia amiga prácticamente saltó de su silla con semejanta barriga y todo para acosar a su marido con besos y abrazos, que a pesar de considerarlo "problemático" correspondió sin ningún problema.

El Uchiha se acercó a mi y me beso sin más. Me quedé sorprendida y le respondí como pude ya que no me soltó.

- ¿Por qué…- no me dejo terminar y sonrió arrogantemente.

- Ya sabes… los paparazzis nos siguen y… con lo de anoche, pensé que de paso lo podríamos terminar hoy- me abrazó por la cintura y me dio un casto beso- además, es obvio que no es sólo por eso, sino no me molestaría en venir o en hacerte firmar ese contrato- esto último lo dijo en mi oído haciéndome sonrojar, a lo que rió sonoramente como nunca lo había escuchado.

-O sea, que le contrato fue cosa tuya y nada que ver con la producción de la película- casi gritándo dije esto. Mi "amiga" Ino siguió la risa sonora de Sasuke. - ¿Qué? Lo sabías- le recriminé, apuntándole con mi dedo índice.

- Claro que sí frentona, fue todo a propósito. No te niego que me quedé sorprendida cuando él me lo pidió pero tampoco me negué- Shikamaru, la abrazó con cuidado e hizo un gesto con su mano en señal de despedida, ambos se fueron, supongo que necesitaban tiempo a solas después de varios días.

- No lo pued- me interrumpió Sasuke besándome ansioso, luego me abrazó de la cintura y nos adentramos más hacia la playa, para bañarnos juntos.

Esta de más decir que pudimos terminar lo que empezamos ayer antes de la presentación.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado...**

**Cualquier crítica, comentario, alago (?) o lo que sea, comenten :)**

**¡Besos!**


End file.
